wayniiboifandomcom-20200214-history
Daycare For Real (Season 2)
The second season of Daycare For Real has been confirmed and started filming on Sunday June 8. the show is scheduled to be published on YouTube in Fall 2014. Unlike last season the girls will not just be in the daycare, they will be either home or out doing different activities. Housemates * Tru'nae (Age 10) Known for Being bossy. * Zaniyah (Age 9) Known for being "the hottest" * Teresa (Age 11) Known for being a flip flopper * Amaiya (Age 8) known for being "Annoying" Episode Progress Production There was filming and production issues due to rainy weather. The Girl had several activities planned for the summer but was canceled due to weather issues. Production had was weeks apart. Since the other girls could participate in the actives Tru'nae and Zaniah will remain in the most episodes. Episodes Episode 1 (Jawon Vs Amaiya) Published on September 12, 2014. The show begins with Jawon and Amaiya in the Daycare For Real Amaiya is gradually getting under Jawon Patterson skin, by marking on him with markers, making weird sounds and noises in her ear Things got dramatic when Amaiya pushed too hard with Jawon, and got hit by a stuffed toy snake in her face Episode 2 (Jawon Vs Amaiya Pt2) published on September 19, 2014. The continuation the Jawon vs Amaiaya shuffle gets crazier, toys, balls, lego and crys. Jawon is getting even more annoyed by Amaiya. He gets off when he smacks her with a stuffed toy snake, but that wasn't enough to get her off. Finally, Amaiya reach to her max, trying to pull Jawon off the coach when things backfired, Jawon pushed her off and she bust her butt on the floor, once the adults where awear of what was going on, Amaiay turned on her tears, to try to get Jawon in trouble, but she wasnt foling anyone. Amaiya went out with a drama moment. Episode 3 (Back In The Day-camp) September 26, 2014. The Mean girls is back, things goes from being fun and playful to verbal fighting. Zaniah gets upset when Tru'nae gets her hair wet while they were squriting each other with water guns. Zaniah'sout and yells at everyone not to wet her hair up. evryone was unhappy and the mood changed. Zaniah and Tru'nae both shared their feeling in the moment that they didn't like each-other. Episode 4 (Tru'nae Vs Teresa) October 3, 2014 After a failed attempt to play a game, deciding who goes first, tru'nae get aggravated and dismisses herself. Teresa starts a argument with tru'nae, with creates a verbal fight. Zaniya who isn't really taking a side at this point, goes on her own making comments about Teresa saying that she doesn't studder when she talks. Episode 5 (Tru'nae's Hospitality) October 10, 2014 Zaniyais tired of tru'nae's aditude, Tur'nae throws a rock that hit their car, Tru'nae gets yelled at by her uncle. Zaniya and Teresa starts a rant about how Tru'nae acts. Zaniya can not take it anymore and she gets in Tru'nae's face. tru'nae is getting annoyed, and they starts a argument. Tru'nae calls Zaniya a a Faggot fior not being able to do a cartwheel. Epsidoe 5.5 (Bonus Special) October 24, 2014. *Jawon vs Amaiya Deleted scene *Makayla and Amhad (Future stars of DCFR) *Trunae vs Zaniya Uncut fight *Zaniya bonus scenes Episode 6 (Teresa Tyrant) November 1, 2014. The fight continues between Truane and Teresa. Trunae goes to get water at a fountain to throw on Teresa. But Teresa and Zaniya follows Truane. Teresa is up against Truane and Truane wants her space. Truane tells her to move until Teresa says "I dont give a fuck what you need". Teresa is really worked up and is saying anything to hit Truane. Truane leaves the situation before things get any worse and to be the bigger person. Later, Truane and Zaniya made up, Truane revealed that that's her cousin and no matter what fight they get into, that will always be her cousin. They end the season smack talking on Teresa. Season 3 There has been talk about renewing Daycare for real for a third season.